


Taken and Taken Care Of

by Isra



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Rape Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isra/pseuds/Isra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As their lives become increasingly hectic, Link asks Rhett for a special night of stress relief.  (AU in which everything is the same, but there is an established sexual relationship that the wives are cool with.) Heavy bondage, mild D/s, playing at nonconsent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken and Taken Care Of

“Okay, thanks a lot. We’ll be in touch.” Rhett’s finger hovered over the laptop’s trackpad, ready to end the group call.

Link leaned into Rhett’s arm, shoving him a little to put himself in center frame as he beamed at the built-in camera. “Yeah, we’re really looking forward to working with you.”

Rhett pushed back against the smaller man with a grin. “Take care, now.”

The brunet leaned forward over the keyboard, blocking out Rhett’s face. “Buh-bye.”

The people on the screen laughed at the two men’s struggle for dominance as Rhett straightened up and stuck his chin over his friend’s shoulder. “Bye!” He clicked the End Call button, then turned and wrapped his arms around Link with a triumphant laugh. “Hah, I win!”

Link giggled as he struggled playfully in Rhett’s embrace, squirming as the man nuzzled his neck. “You only got the last word because you had control of the laptop.”

“That’s not the point.” Rhett nibbled the adorable little earlobe located conveniently in front of his face. “The point is I won.”

“Aaah.” The brunet shivered. “Okay, okay! You won.”

“That’s right.”

Link turned in his arms and presented his lips for a kiss, and Rhett eagerly obliged. It didn’t last long, though, before the smaller man broke off and turned back to the laptop. “I’ve got about two hundred emails to reply to. I gotta get started.”

“Yeah, me too.” Rhett released him and rolled his chair back to his own desk.

They sat side by side and worked in companionable silence for an hour or so, occasionally asking the other’s opinion about something before they sent it. The recent acceleration of their popularity meant they were getting sponsorship offers from companies all over the place, and it seemed to Rhett they were spending more and more of their time in business discussions with their agency rather than making videos. Today was no exception.

He stroked his beard with his fingertips as he contemplated his overflowing inbox. He was incredibly grateful for their success and the fact that they didn’t have to worry about money as much as they used to, but part of him missed the simplicity of the old days. It was easy when he and Link could just drive somewhere and take turns filming each other talking about anything that came to mind, or when all it took was Rhett picking out a few chords on his guitar and Link lending his beautiful harmony to make a song all by themselves.

Now they had a crew whose paychecks depended on their channels’ success and an agency that connected them with a seemingly neverending stream of opportunities. Everything was falling into place faster than ever before, but there was a price. Their time was always spoken for, either by work obligations or familial ones. It was hard for Rhett to relax, to catch his breath and savor what they had accomplished.

He could only imagine how much harder it was for Link, given his friend’s drive to do as much as possible every day of his life. The man’s first instinct was to accept every offer they received, to work himself and his creativity to the bone, even if it led to utter exhaustion. Rhett worried about him sometimes.

And on top of that, he _missed_ Link. Even though they were constantly together, it seemed like they were never allowed to focus on each other. There was always the job, the crew, the next idea, rushing from here to there. They stole kisses when they could, and a bit more when they managed to snatch a few minutes alone, but it felt like ages since Rhett had been truly able to savor the unique intimacy he shared with his best friend. He wanted to spend a whole night wrapped around that lithe, graceful body. He wanted to spend an entire day mapping its curves with his tongue. He wanted to make it quiver and clench and shiver under his hands and show Link just how much—

A soft sigh jolted Rhett from his reverie. He glanced over to see Link with his glasses in one hand and rubbing his eyes with the other. “Everything okay?” Rhett asked.

“There’s just so much going on. So much to keep track of.” The man’s voice was tight. “I’m worried I’m gonna mess something up.”

“No way, man, we’ll be fine. Kathy’ll take care of us.” Kathy was their representative at the agency. “She won’t let us drop any of the balls we’ve got in the air.”

Link didn’t answer, just shook his head and tossed his glasses onto the desk with a clatter. Even from where he was sitting, Rhett could see the man’s hands shaking, and it made his stomach twist with concern. He stood and walked over to the back of Link’s chair, put his hands on the man’s shoulders, and began kneading the muscles. At first the firm knots seemed impervious, but as he persisted, the mop of dark hair began to droop and Link voiced his appreciation.  “Mmm.”

“You worry too much,” Rhett admonished. He slid his thumbs up the back of the man’s neck to the edge of his hairline and back down, and Link’s head lowered further as he yielded to the pressure.

“I can’t help it,” Link mumbled. “This is the big leagues, man. We can’t afford to screw up a single thing.” He turned his cheek and rubbed his sandpaper stubble across the backs of Rhett’s fingers. “I’m actually having a little hard time sleeping, thinking about all this stuff,” he admitted.

Rhett was shocked. Link could normally sleep anywhere at the drop of a hat. He turned his hand over and cupped the man’s jaw as he leaned down and kissed his neck on the opposite side. “Is there anything I can do to get your mind off it?” he murmured.

Link rested his cheek in Rhett’s palm with his eyes closed. “Hmmm, yeah,” he purred. “Yeah, I think there is something you can do.”

Rhett nibbled up the side of his neck and nuzzled into his hair, inhaling deeply to fill his lungs with the man’s musky scent. “What’s that?” he asked.

Link breathed out softly, “I need to spend a night with you sometime soon. And… I want you to take control.”

The words sent a delightful tingling through Rhett’s abdomen as he swallowed. “What do you mean, exactly?”

Link turned and brought his lips to Rhett’s, whispering against them so as to not be overheard outside the office. “Take charge. I don’t want to have to make any decisions.” He spoke slowly, thinking through his desires as he voiced them. “Don’t give me a choice… make me do what you want.” The man’s breathing quickened, puffing hot over Rhett’s cheek. He seemed self-conscious, embarrassed by his words, but hungry enough to speak them anyway. “And I… I wanna fight it… and I want you to overpower me and tie me up good so I can’t get away. And then I want you to make me yours.”

The tingling had progressed to a tight heat in Rhett’s groin. The idea was instantly arousing, moreso because of the slightly illicit flavor of it. They had played with power before, and made use of a little rope here and there, but nothing like Link was asking for now. This would be pushing the boundaries of anything either of them had experienced and Rhett found the prospect thrilling. “That sounds… amazing,” he growled. He kissed Link and let the man feel the heat of his ardor, and the brunet yielded to it with a soft noise.

Rhett pulled away slightly to look at his friend’s face. “Are you sure you trust me that much?”

Link regarded him with his beautiful blue eyes, a smile playing around his lips as if Rhett had just asked an incredibly stupid question. “Of course I do.”

Rhett grinned and nuzzled the man’s nose before turning to glance at the production schedule on the wall. “How about we plan for something Thursday night?” he suggested. “We’d be able to sleep over here and we’re not planning to film anything until Monday, in case there are… marks.”

Link let out a nervous giggle. “I dunno if I can wait that long, but I guess I have to. I’ll square it with Christy.”

“Cool, I’ll make sure Jessie doesn’t mind.”

They both pulled out their phones and began composing texts. When Rhett was done with his, he glanced over and saw Link’s cheeks were flushed and the man had drawn his lower lip between his teeth as he stared down at his screen. When he looked up and smiled at Rhett with a lock of his bangs falling down across his glasses, it took all of the larger man’s willpower not to pounce on him then and there.

But even though they quickly secured the blessing of their wives, they had two more days of hard work to get through before they had a chance to follow through on their arrangement. As impatient as he was, part of Rhett was grateful for the extra time to plan. He wanted to make sure he satisfied Link’s fantasies as best he could and take things as far as the man desired, but he also had to be sure they did it safely. The thought of hurting Link for real was simply unacceptable. In the brief moments he had to himself, he visited instructional websites and read up on bondage techniques. He daydreamed about his inventory of toys and mentally picked out the ones he wanted to have on hand.

Finally Thursday evening rolled around and they wrapped up work for the day. One by one members of the crew drifted out the door as the two men sat working in their office, until finally the studio was silent save for the occasional click of Link’s keyboard.

In unison, they swiveled in their chairs and faced each other with matching shy smiles. Rhett scooted his chair over until his knees were interlocked with Link’s and leaned forward to give the man a soft kiss. He wondered if the other man was as nervous as he felt. “Do you still want to do… what we talked about?”

Link’s smile split into a wide grin. “Definitely. If you do.”

Rhett cupped the man’s cheek, rubbing his palm against the faint grain of stubble there. “I definitely do. But I want to make sure you know we can stop any time if you need to, and I won’t be disappointed at all. Remember your safe word?” 

“Mmhmm.” The brunet let out a short giggle, turning his face toward Rhett’s hand. “Chiasquatch.”

Rhett chuckled. “Yep.” He thought through what he had planned. “If you, um, can’t talk for some reason, and you need me to stop, just snap your fingers.”

Link’s deep blue eyes widened. “Can’t… talk?”

It was Rhett’s turn to grin as the man’s unease stirred his arousal. “You like that idea, baby?”

The brunet bit his upper lip as he nodded quickly. He squirmed in his chair, squeezing one of Rhett’s knees between his own. “What do you want me to do? How do we start?”

“Are you ready now?”

Link nodded.

Rhett got to his feet. “All right. I’m gonna go get stuff set up. You just sit here and relax. I’ll turn off the light when it’s go-time.”

Link stood and cuddled up to Rhett’s chest as the larger man enfolded him in his arms. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too.” Rhett leaned down and met his friend’s lips for a long kiss that tasted of anxious anticipation and tender reassurances. He could already feel the man’s arousal against his thigh. When they parted, Link sat back down at his desk and Rhett turned and left the office.

Out in the main room of the studio, Rhett pulled out the sofabed and smoothed down the white sheets, tossing the pillows and blankets to the side. He emptied his backpack and sorted its contents out neatly on the thin mattress. He ran the long lengths of smooth nylon rope through his hands, admiring the rich royal blue color as he ensured there were no knots. He went over his plan again and again in his head. He consulted his laptop one last time to review the tie he was planning on doing, all the while feeling the nervousness emanating from the office. Link was waiting for him, listening to the sounds of Rhett moving things around in the other room, and Rhett enjoyed the sense of growing tension.

He eventually decided he’d made his lover wait long enough. After a deep, steadying breath, he walked back to the open door of the office and looked in. Link was still sitting at his desk scrolling absentmindedly down his twitter feed. He’d taken his glasses off and put them on the table and was bouncing one of his legs on the ball of his foot and tapping his fingers on the table. He was the picture of eager restlessness.

Rhett reached out and flicked off the light switch.

There was still light coming from the main room, but the office seemed pitch black to Rhett’s unadjusted eyes. Still, he knew exactly where Link was. After a few seconds to let the anticipation grow to a nearly unbearable pitch, Rhett closed the distance between them in two strides. He reached down and hooked his arms under Link’s armpits, lifting the man bodily out of his chair as Link let out a short noise of surprise.

“What—?” Link’s legs stumbled as he tried to catch up with the momentum Rhett was imparting. It was easy for Rhett to shove the man around the side of the desk and toward the wall, which Link caught with a slap of his palms. He tried to brace himself away from it as he gasped, “No, what’re you—ah!”

Rhett reached around and swept Link’s forearms down with his own, wrenching them behind the smaller man’s back as he shoved his body forward, pinning the brunet against the wall with his larger frame. He crossed Link’s wrists behind his lower back and held them in place with one hand. With the other, he reached up and encircled Link’s throat, tilting the man’s head back.

He felt Link struggling against his grip, but it was clear by the way the man’s movements conveniently rubbed his backside along Rhett’s crotch that he wasn’t truly trying to get away. Rhett growled next to Link’s ear. “You’re not going anywhere, darlin’.” Link let out a rough cry as Rhett tightened his grip. “I’ve got you and I’m not letting you go until I’ve done _everything_ I want to do to you.”

Link’s eyes were closed and he moaned as Rhett’s teeth scraped along the curve of his neck, then gasped as the larger man bit down on the taut tendon there. He continued his weak struggles as Rhett’s hand moved from his throat to the top button of his plaid shirt, quickly unfastening it before going on to the next. In very little time, the entire shirt was unbuttoned and fell open around the man’s heaving chest.

He yanked the shirt off of Link’s shoulders and down his arms. When the fabric reached his wrists, Rhett twisted it up in his fist until it was bunched tightly in place, effectively immobilizing Link’s arms. The smaller man pulled against his grip and panted with the realization of how tightly he was restrained.

Rhett bit roughly along the side of the man’s neck and flicked his tongue against the hot skin as his free hand roamed lower, following the trail of soft dark hair until he reached the man’s waistband. He stroked his palm down over the zipper of Link’s jeans and cupped the bulge there as the smaller man gasped. “Feels like you want it as badly as I want to give it to you,” he murmured, rolling his hips forward so Link could feel his hardness.

“No, please—!” Link pushed back against him before squirming sideways out from between the larger man and the wall. Rhett let him go but followed close behind and kept ahold of the twisted shirt. There was only one exit from the room and Rhett wanted Link to go through it anyway; why not let him think it was his idea?  As the brunet stumbled into the main room of the studio, he came up short at the sight of the various implements Rhett had arrayed on the bed. “Oh, no…” he breathed.

“Oh yes,” Rhett hissed in his ear. He shoved the man off balance, still holding him by his wrists as he guided him face down onto the low mattress. Rhett climbed on behind him and jammed his knees between the man’s thighs, shoving them apart, and Link’s desperate cry made him feel hot and wild. He growled and pressed himself down as the brunet’s backside flexed and strained directly against his groin.

Rhett untwisted the plaid fabric and pulled the shirt entirely off of Link’s arms. The smaller man immediately put his palms flat on the bed and tried to push himself up, but Rhett shifted his weight forward enough to pin him down easily. He sank his hand into Link’s thick dark hair and pushed the man’s face into the mattress, exposing the nape of his neck. Rhett leaned down with a throaty snarl and bit the thin skin over the nubs of bone at the back of Link’s neck, harder than he’d ever bitten the man before. The smaller man let out a muffled cry as his struggles weakened, his arms losing strength under the visceral sensation of teeth clamped over his spine.

When Link’s muscles were entirely slack, Rhett sat upright again. He pulled both of Link’s arms back behind him and held them there with one hand while Link lay whimpering with his cheek against the sheet. With his free hand, Rhett picked up a length of rope and reached under Link’s chest to pass it across it a few times. He wound it around the man’s shoulders before bringing it around to his back. Rhett wrapped the rope around both wrists, binding them together, then passed it multiple times around the man’s forearms as well, spiraling up toward his elbows. Link was flexible enough that his forearms could nearly meet behind his back, and Rhett tied them so they would stay that way. He ensured the rope lay in orderly lines and didn’t pull or pinch anywhere, then knotted the ends and sat back to admire his handiwork.

The muscles of Link’s shoulders and upper arms rippled as he strained against the rope. “Ohhh, oh gosh…” he moaned with the realization of how little give there was in it.

Rhett climbed off of him and rolled him over, then unfastened the man’s jeans and pulled the zipper down. Link was in too much shock from the biting and sudden restraint to interfere much with Rhett working his pants and underwear down off his hips. Rhett was pleased to see the man’s arousal spring up with enthusiasm when freed from its confines, taking it as reassurance that Link was enjoying how things were going so far. Rhett paused to pay it some attention, giving it a few teasing strokes and feeling it grow harder in his hand, leaning down to kiss the man’s cheek and reveling in his breathless noises.

The larger man drew back and rolled his friend over onto his stomach once more. He grabbed another length of rope and wrapped it from Link’s ankles to halfway up his calves, securing his lower legs together. He looped a third rope between the wrist and ankle ties, connecting them, and slowly tightened it as Link let out a soft noise of surprise. The brunet’s back arched and his shoulders pulled up from the mattress as his hands and feet drew near each other, the rope across his chest bearing most of the strain. Rhett stopped and studied Link’s closed eyes and panting mouth, wondering how tight he should make it. Link lifted his legs higher to put more slack into the rope and whined. Tighter, then.

Rhett pulled the connecting rope with all of his strength before knotting it in place. Link’s back was sharply curved and his hands and feet were only a few inches from each other, separated by the rope that ran along the bare crack of his ass. He writhed with his knees spread, unable to get any purchase or find much slack at all, and he was letting out soft noises with every breath. The sight of his helplessness made Rhett’s cock throb.

He wasn’t done yet, though. From his position kneeling next to the struggling man, Rhett picked up a long, narrow rectangle of black silk and laid it over Link’s eyes, smiling as the man gasped. He smoothed Link’s hair down before tying the silk tightly at the back his head. When it was secure, he rolled Link onto his side and bent down to kiss him deeply. Link whimpered and leaned into the kiss as best he could, opening his mouth to welcome Rhett’s aggressive tongue. Rhett allowed the kiss to go on until he could sense the man relax a little. “Okay?” he whispered.

Link gave a quick nod. Rhett turned and picked up a small blue rubber ball held between two black leather straps. He brought the ball to Link’s mouth and the man winced back slightly from the unexpected sensation. Rhett followed, pressing the rubber to the man’s full lips. “Open,” he commanded.

Link’s teeth parted tentatively and Rhett pressed harder until the man opened wide. Rhett slipped the ball into Link’s mouth until the straps were flush with his cheeks, then buckled them tightly behind the man’s head. Rhett watched his lover’s lips curve around the gag and his adam’s apple bounce repeatedly as he explored the confines of it. Link’s head tossed from side to side and he let out a moan, and it pleased Rhett to hear how much the noise was muffled now.

He stroked the man’s hair, searching what he could still see of Link’s face for any signs of true distress, but all he sensed was excitement and nervousness. He ran his hands down Link’s bound arms to his hands, checking to make sure they were still warm with circulation and that the man was not trying to get Rhett’s attention with finger snapping. All was well.

Now that Link was well secured, Rhett took the opportunity to stand up from the bed and wriggle out of his own jeans and T-shirt. The room was warm enough that it was comfortable to be naked, and he saw no reason to wait. He stroked himself a few times as he stared down at Link, shocked by the beauty of the orderly rows of rope against the man’s tanned skin, the graceful arch of his back, the messy locks of raven hair framing his unguarded, delicate face. Rhett found the man’s helplessness almost unbearably arousing, but took his hands away from himself before he got too carried away. _Stick to the plan._

He climbed back onto the mattress next to where Link was still squirming and picked up a moderately-sized blue silicone butt plug. He coated it liberally with lube and then reached between Link’s legs, squeezing the toy under the ropes, and the man froze in fearful anticipation. Using lubed fingers to help guide it, Rhett pushed the toy slowly but firmly into him. Link moaned around the gag and flexed his muscles, resisting and requesting more at the same time. By the time the plug’s base was flush with the man’s buttcheeks, Link’s breath was coming quick and short through his nostrils. As he squirmed, the rope between his wrists and ankles rubbed against the base of the plug, further stimulating him.

Rhett sat back and wiped his hands on the sheets. The vision of vulnerability in front of him made his hunger burn. He bent down and brought his mouth to Link’s chest, kissing and nibbling the skin over the man’s collarbones. He moved lower and nuzzled the hard nub of a nipple before taking it into his teeth. He bit it firmly, rolling it between his incisors as Link shuddered and whined in the back of his throat.

Rhett lingered there as he ran his hands slowly over Link’s body, caressing his stomach and hips and thighs around the ropes. He touched the man teasingly, occasionally applying his fingernails to tickle or scratch as the mood struck him. Every touch drew a different noise from Link, sometimes causing the larger man to let out a deep chuckle of satisfaction. With the blindfold giving him nothing to focus on but Rhett’s hands and mouth and the toy that filled him and shifted inside of him with every movement, Link was wholly consumed by the sensations. “You’re beautiful,” Rhett murmured against the man’s soft skin. “You’re beautiful and you’re mine.”

Rhett stood up and dragged Link to the side of the mattress so he was lying on his side facing over the edge. The blond slipped off the bed to kneel on the floor and placed a steadying hand on Link’s hip as he bent down close to the man’s cock. He was pleased to see a bead of clear liquid at the tip; he grasped the shaft loosely and rubbed the slippery substance around with his thumb as Link shivered and whined. Rhett leaned down and exhaled over the impressive girth, then ran his tongue slowly from base to head.

Rhett’s desire flared as he listened to Link’s pleading noises and tasted the man’s pungent flavor, but still he held back. He kept his movements slow and teasing as he brushed his soft beard over his lover’s manhood, his hand on Link’s hip preventing the man from moving closer to the stimulation he craved. He eventually relented and took the head into his mouth, sucking it lightly and caressing the velvety skin with his tongue, feeling it grow harder against the roof of his mouth.

After he had done this for a while, listening to Link’s muffled noises rising in pitch, he stopped and released Link’s cock. He looked up to see his friend’s dark pink lips straining around the gag, shining with the excess saliva that had escaped to trickle down his chin. The sight made Rhett’s arousal throb and he decided it was time for him to indulge his own needs more directly. He unbuckled the leather straps behind Link’s head and gently pulled the rubber ball from the man’s mouth, putting it aside. Link groaned as he worked his jaw, still blindfolded and disoriented. Rhett leaned down to the man’s ear and murmured, “Don’t worry, it won’t be empty for long.”

As Link moaned softly in response, Rhett rose up on his knees and grasped the base of his own cock. He buried his other hand in Link’s hair and turned the man’s face upward as he brought the underside of his shaft to those deliciously plump lips. Link immediately opened his mouth and his tongue snaked out to caress as much of Rhett’s manhood as he could reach, which wasn’t much. He whined in frustration, shamelessly straining against the grip on his hair. 

Rhett rocked his hips slowly back and forward, letting out a soft groan as his cock slid along Link’s warm lips, teasing them both with his restrained movements. Soon, he couldn’t stand it any longer. He rolled Link onto his stomach and growled with satisfaction when he saw the ropes were still taut enough to pull the man’s shoulders back and raise his chest off the mattress, putting his mouth perfectly at the height of Rhett’s groin as the taller man knelt on the floor. Link’s jaw hung open as he panted, waiting, and Rhett didn’t hesitate to bring his cock into position and slide its head past the man’s glistening lips.

The angle opened up Link’s throat and Rhett found himself able to thrust further in than he would have expected without choking the man. He groaned deep in his chest and buried his fingers in Link’s hair, holding him tightly in position even though the man would not have been able to move anyway. He watched himself slide in and out and luxuriated in the soft warmth that enveloped his manhood.  Once he had the angle right and knew how far he could safely thrust, he released one hand and bent forward slightly, reaching out a long arm and working his fingers under the knot of ropes along Link’s backside. He grasped the base of the toy and began to move it slowly in and out in time with the rocking of his hips.

Link moaned as loudly as he could around the cock in his throat, breath coming quick and hot through his nostrils. “You like that, baby?” Rhett growled.

“Mmm, mmhmm…” Link whined desperately, squirming against the ropes to press himself up into Rhett’s hand. His muscles flexed and strained and the tan skin of his back gleamed with sweat. Rhett continued this maneuver until he began to feel the building pressure in his groin and decided they’d both had enough. He let go of the toy and released his grip on Link’s hair, reluctantly pulling out of the man’s mouth.

Link whimpered and turned his head searchingly, and Rhett caressed his cheek. “Don’t worry, kitten. You’ll like what’s next.”

Rhett untied the knot securing Link’s wrists to his ankles and slowly straightened out the man’s legs, giving him a little time to stretch and adjust after being so long in one position. With Link’s arms still bound behind his back and his ankles still tied together, Rhett rolled the man over so he was face-up on the mattress. He climbed onto the bed and lifted Link’s ankles, resting them on one shoulder as he knelt behind the man’s ass. The brunet’s hands underneath the small of his back propped his backside slightly into the air.

Now that Link was no longer gagged, his wordless noises of anticipation and desire were loud. He moaned as Rhett gently pulled the toy out of him and set it aside and panted through his open mouth as Rhett caressed more lube into its place. Rhett stroked himself a few times before bringing the head of his cock into position and slowly pushing himself inside.

Link let out a soft whimper and writhed, bucking his hips up as best he could, trying to take more of the man into himself, and Rhett was more than happy to oblige. The larger man hooked one arm around Link’s upright legs and bent forward, thrusting down deeply.  He could tell from Link’s startled cries that the position caused things to feel even tighter than usual, but he didn’t hear any pain in the man’s voice so he didn’t let up on the force he exerted.

Rhett began to move his hips in a rhythm, aided by the slight bounce of the mattress and the firm surface of Link’s backside. He stared down at Link’s blindfolded face and open mouth, at the straining muscles in the man’s neck and shoulders, and snarled with animalistic lust. He wanted to come — he was close — but Link had to first.

He leaned back slightly to give himself room to maneuver and reached his free hand around and down to his friend’s cock. He began to stroke it in time with his thrusts and Link tossed his head back, gasping, pulling against the ropes and letting out desperate noises with every breath. “Oh gosh, oh gosh… please yes, please, yes Rhett…”

Rhett thrust faster as he felt Link’s muscles clenching around him. “Come for me, baby,” he growled breathlessly as his own thighs began to twitch. “Let me see you come for me.”

Link’s noises rose in pitch and his jaw clenched; he held his breath between gulps of air and the muscles of his chest and abdomen stood out in stark relief. Finally he let out a long moan and arched his neck as his come gushed into Rhett’s hand and spattered across his own stomach. It pulsed with each of Rhett’s thrusts, seeming to go on an impossibly long time.

The sight of Link’s ecstasy and the hot, slippery sensation in his hand pushed Rhett to the edge. When Link seemed to finally be done gasping out his bliss, Rhett released the man’s cock and bent Link’s legs forward again. He pinned them down at the backs of the knees with both hands as he thrust hard, as hard as he could, until his orgasm rose up and washed over him in relentless waves. Link’s body was the only part of reality he remained conscious of as he released himself deep inside his best friend with a rough groan. He shuddered and squeezed his eyes closed as the merciless grip of his pleasure drained him dry.

After he had caught his breath, Rhett carefully extracted himself and lowered Link’s legs to the bed beside him. He reached out a shaky hand and gently pulled the black silk from the man’s face and tossed it to the floor. Link’s eyes remained closed and his eyelashes shimmered with moisture; he seemed almost in a trance with his lips curved in a soft smile. He barely responded as Rhett cupped his cheek and leaned down to kiss him tenderly.

It took a few tries for Rhett to get his fingers to cooperate enough to unfasten the knot at Link’s ankles. He felt high, shocked by the intensity of his orgasm and the lingering rush of power that had surged through him as a result of having someone so at his mercy. His thigh muscles burned with exhaustion.

He loosened the coils of rope until he could slip them off over the man’s feet, then crawled up beside his friend and rolled him slightly to the side in order to access the ropes behind his back. He made short work of the knots and pulled the whole thing down from around the man’s shoulders and arms.

Link’s body was limp, his muscles slack and pliable; he stayed wherever Rhett put him, breathing shallowly. Rhett stroked his arms, rubbing them gently and caressing his delicate wrist bones before moving them back around to position them in front of Link’s chest. He picked up a hand towel and cleaned off the man’s stomach and chest and between his legs. He offered Link a GMM mug of water and the man roused himself enough to take a few swallows before sinking back to the pillow with a soft sigh.

Rhett lay on his back and rolled Link to face him, pulling the man’s upper body across himself and holding him, enfolding him in his arms as much as he could. He stroked the man’s sweat-soaked hair off of his forehead and planted a tender kiss on the flushed and salty skin. “You okay, baby?” he murmured.

Link turned closed eyes into Rhett’s chest with his hand curled loosely next to his face. His body was heavy and warm. “Mmm.”

Rhett nuzzled his hair, drifting on the serene clouds of his own afterglow. “Did you like that? Is that what you wanted?”

Link’s voice was thick and sleepy. “It was perfect.” He planted languid kisses amongst the damp curls of blond chest hair under his cheek. “Thank you.” He curved into Rhett’s side, his body fitting seamlessly against the larger man’s. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Rhett put his hand on Link’s and clasped it tenderly over his heart. “Anytime, darlin’.” He stroked his other hand down the smooth skin of Link’s back and held him close. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, brother.” Link’s exhaustion brought his faint southern accent to the forefront of his soft tenor, filling Rhett’s chest with the bittersweet pang of nostalgia for their college days.

Rhett hooked the edge of the white cotton sheet with his toes and brought it close enough to reach, then pulled it up over the two of them. He reached out and switched off the lamp on the table by the couch, plunging the studio into darkness. He held Link firmly and smiled as he listened to the man’s slow breathing. He felt at peace, supremely satisfied, and — more than anything else — happy because he had been able to make Link happy.

Their lives were getting increasingly complicated, pulling them in all directions and barely giving them a chance to think. But so long as they could keep stealing moments like this to focus on each other and drive the rest of the world away for a time, he knew it would be good.

 

 

 


End file.
